Breathe Mr Schue, Breathe
by Doggett.Rules
Summary: I own nothing Glee. Will faints in the choir room and Rachel is there, what happens when it's not just a fainting spell though? Can Rachel save Will before it's too late?


It was just another school day for Rachel as she walked in to the choir room and headed over to the piano. She sat down at the piano and began playing a tune and singing along to it. She was wondering where Will Schuester was as she had seen him earlier go in to the choir room at the start of lunch and she looked around at his office to see the curtains shut on the window and door and she figured he must be at lunch.

Then she heard the click of his office door getting unlocked and the handle went down as the door was opened. When the door was fully open Will stepped out, Rachel turned her head to face her teacher and she noticed how pale he looked.

"Mr Schue, are you alright?" Rachel asked.

Will nodded as he rubbed a hand over his face and walked slowly over to the piano and leaned against it. Will looked pale, his skin seemed clammy, his eyes seem tired and his brown curly hair was a mess and Rachel looked at him concerned. She had never seen Will looking like that. Will then wiped his hands over his face and then he looked at Rachel who was staring at him.

"I said I'm fine Rach," Will said weakly, trying to reassure her.

"Are you sure? You don't look too good," Rachel pointed out.

"Just tired, had a long night," Will told her.

Will looked back at the piano and he put his hands on the piano in front of him as he took a deep breath. Will could hear a ringing noise taking over his hearing, his vision was narrowing like a long tunnel, as the sides of his vision went grey and he was trying not to succumb to the blackness that tried to take over him.

Rachel stood up from her seat at the piano as she kept an eye on her teacher. Will let go of the piano and he swayed a bit, then he pinched the bridge of his nose as he closed his eyes, trying to blink away the grey dots that danced in front of his eyes.

Will could feel his knees go weak as they buckled and he fell backwards towards the cold floor, only to be caught by Rachel who had acted quickly and she tried to hold him the best she could as she gently lay Will down on his side. Rachel felt fear in her gut as she fell to her knees, then she rolled Will on to his back and shook his shoulders gently, trying to bring him around as she watched Will's chest rise and fall.

"Mr Schue? Mr Schuester, can you hear me?" Rachel panicked.

Will was still as she shook him and suddenly she heard his heavy breathing cease and silence filled the choir room. She looked at him with panic written across her face as his chest was motionless. He wasn't breathing.

Then acting on instinct Rachel held her ear above Will's mouth and nose, checking to see if he was breathing at all. After a few seconds she didn't feel or hear anything and she felt a vice clamp around her heart.

Rachel moved back from leaning down and put two shaking fingers under Will's jaw on his neck looking for a pulse. She felt a faint beat under her finger tips and she sighed slightly relieved. Rachel knew that Will wasn't breathing and she settled herself by his head. She remembered her first aid training from months back and she focused on the unconscious man in front of her.

"Come on Mr Schue, come on," Rachel muttered.

She didn't hesitate as she leant over Will's face, tilted his head back, opening his airway, held back his forehead, held his chin and pinched his nose closed with her thumb and forefinger. Rachel took a deep breath and then parted Will's lips, before sealing his lips with her own. Rachel exhaled a breath in to Will's lungs providing him with the oxygen he needed and his cheeks puffed out.

"Breathe, breathe, come on Mr Schue, breathe for me," Rachel urged.

Rachel leant down once more, pinched Will's nose, then blew another breath in to his unmoving body. The events finally sunk in and Rachel didn't even know what had caused this. She tried remembering when it had happened once before and she had walked in to his office to see Miss Pillsbury performing CPR on him. She remembered Miss Pillsbury saying something about how he had been sleeping and he went in to respiratory arrest. She remembered the words apnea and asthma being mentioned somewhere in the conversation. Then she remembered Will gasping for breath and then Sue had pushed her aside as paramedics had ran it to the room.

"Breathe Mr Schuester, breathe," Rachel urged him, close to tears.

Rachel was lost in thought as she blew another breath in to Will's unresponsive form, then she heard a gasp of breath, and she moved her head back, as Will came back to the land of the living. Will's eyes were open and he was just staring at his student who was beside him, realising that he was on the floor.

**Thanks for reading guys. I haven't written a Will and Rachel fic for a while and I missed writing Glee stories so I wrote this. I hope you all enjoyed this story, if not I apologise and I will be writing more stories this year I hope. Anyway please review as I love knowing what you think and it is much appreciated :)**


End file.
